User blog:Mystic Monkey/Original Character?
I've rewritten this blog entry. Perhaps you'll find the last log in History but I have an idea for a better character with a much more simpler fan history. Like before his Lyoko avatar is a Knight though how he starts off we may not get to see what he's like til much later on, if ever. His story is that XANA created him as an advance clone using copies of human DNA stored in Avatars. The clone was to be an agent of XANA that passes off more as a human than the standard Polymorphic Clone, with the ability of independant thought, but still loyal to his master. While that technically means he is related to all the Lyoko Warriors, XANA used prime human DNA aspects that all four of them shared as humans than the DNA that gives them individuality, however he used some modified genetics in order to grant uniqueness and personality to him. Problem for XANA is that due to being an artificial intelligence itself, did not feel the need to grant the clone full understanding of earth things believing them such unnecessary, his mission was simply to go to Kadic, fit in as a student, cause trouble and stop the Lyoko Warriors. However, just as Aelita did on her first few days when she returned to Earth, he started to take an interest in living on Earth, however since he was an actual AI himself, he was overcome with feelings that XANA did not provide for him. XANA was losing control of he was ignoring the commands from XANA, whenever blocked from his experiances on Earth or simply chooses too. XANA informs him though that the Lyoko Warriors are going to deactivate the tower, the tower which makes him "alive". Being much more efficiant and creative than a standard clone of XANA's, he manages to get into the factory to fight the Lyoko Warriors with spectre powers and had the oppotunity to kill, but chooses not too, because of his own mercy and the Lyoko warriors decide not to disactivate the tower. The friends talked with the clone who said his mission was to destroy them, but from his brief time on Earth realised that he himself was a living being now and valued his life on Earth more than simply being a program on Lyoko. His reasons for attacking was because as he was part of XANA's attack and thus without the activated tower he would be erased, he tried to explain his feelings on the matter which Jeremie realise that what the feeling he is describing is "fear" for his own death. The clone did not want to be a servent of XANA anymore and much rather remain alive. After saying this, XANA deactivated the tower which in turns sudden cardiac arrest and dematerialization for the clone. In order to save his life the team had to return to Lyoko and reactivate the tower, this time make it glow green instead of red. Whenever the team is sucsessful or not I haven't decided yet. Other ideas for him is that he could be a sleeper agent of XANA in yet still shows signs of more independancy than XANA bargained for, such as being aware of "life" or going against his intended programming. Or he's an exchange student An alternate idea for an OC is an exchange student at Kadic Academy during Season 4 that can be known for his friendship with William's clone, finding his strangeness as merely humour and ways that he can relate too. While William does not fully understand the concept of friendship, the two were close friends. The idea is that he is not and maybe perhaps never will be a Lyoko Warrior. Like William before he became a Lyoko Warrior, he would sometimes be of help to assist in the four when they require a reason to attend Lyoko even though he did not fully understand there reasons nor have any immunity to the returns as William did, his reasons is because he's a nice guy and though vaguely understood they were of some great importance. While, like William was, curious what they were up too he did not bother them about it as much. When the real William returns, then it all went bad for him as he knew William after he was abducted by XANA and not before, so only knew his clone and was abrupted by his sudden change in attitude and his claims of not knowing who he is. Or he's a Lyoko Warrior from britain And he has a prototype sueprcomputer made from the remnants of an alien spacecraft founded by his long gone grandfather Tyron and his friend and partner Franz Hopper long a go.